Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Battery packs of electrified vehicles typically include a plurality of arrays each having individual battery cells that are periodically recharged to replenish the energy necessary to power the electric machines. Battery cells can heat up during charging and discharging, and during other stages of operation. Operating the battery cells at certain temperatures can improve the capacity and the life of the battery cells.